japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Tank
Tank aka Taka in the Japanese version. He is a friend of Yusei Fudo. He hangs out with his friends in Yusei's underground Base. Background Tank along with Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Rally Dawson, Blitz Boylston and Nervin all lived together in the Satellite. Jack had left the group after having different goals with Yusei. He works along with Nervin, and Blitz in a unknown factory. Personality He isn't shown to be very Intelligent or smart in person like most of his friends. He is nevertheless kind hearted but can get scare very easily. He also enjoys watching a duel and tries to help his friends whenever he can. Appearance Tank is a very short chubby man with light pale skin. He has dark brown spiky hair and dark brown eyes. He also has thick brown eyebrows. He wears dark red clothing and a red thin thick headband on his forehead. Abilities 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' Fortune Cup arc Tank, along with Nervin and Blitz are all first seen watching the Turbo Duel between Jack Atlas, and Hunter. Before Yusei Fudo comes in to work on his Duel Runner. He along with Nervin and Blitz are both provoked into a fight by Lenny and his male gang. Later on he, along with Rally, Blitz and Nervin are all captured by Yliaster. They were held captive to force Yusei to enter the Fortune Cup Touranment. After Yusei made it to the finals, Jack ordered that they all be released, saying Yusei wasn't going to run away. Rally and his friends are set free in a scrapyard with a monitor to watch the Fortune Cup final. They are surprised to see Yusei is dueling Jack and that Yusei now has a criminal mark. Dark Signers arc After Yusei's Duel with Kalin Kessler, he and the others go and see Yusei in order to make sure he's alright, and find out by turning him over, that he sees a large metal shard impaled into his stomach. After Crow Hogan takes Yusei away to get medical treatment. He, Blitz, Nervin, and Rally take Yusei's practically demolished Duel Runnner out of the B.A.D area. But he catches a cold, and runs into some trouble along the way. Luckily Blister finds, and saves them. They later go to where Yusei is being treated. When the black cloud that envelopes the satellite comes he disappears. It is later on found out from Rally that he was sacrificed to an Earthbound Immortal. After Yusei and Roman's second duel ends he, together with most, (if not all) of the people from the Satellite sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortals is resurrected. Ark Cradle arc In episode 150, he is seen cheering Yusei on. Video Games Tank appears in the following video games: * Quotes *"What do we do" *Your right we can't just leave Yusei's Duel Runner here Relationships 'Yusei Fudo' He gets along very well with him. 'Jack Atlas' 'Crow Hogan' He gets along with her. 'Rally Dawson' He gets along very well with him. 'Blitz' He gets along very well with him. 'Nervin' He gets along very well with him. 'Blister' He might get along with him. 'Martha' 'Lenny' He doesn't like him either. 'Sector Security' He is very afraid of them. Trivia *He doesn't appear in the manga at all. *His birthday is ???, and his bloodtype is ???. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Tomohiro Oomura *'English' : David Wills all information on Tank came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Tank Gallery Taka.jpg|Tank along with Blitz and Nervin as they all watch a turbo duel on national live tv. Category:Characters Category:Males